A Knights tale
by La Blue Evita
Summary: Usag is a young knight of Prince Mamoru. She loves him the only problem is he hates her. There is someone actually a few someones who have their eye on Usagi. Rated R for later chapsThis summary sucks, but fortunatley the story doesn't please reveiw.
1. Love hurts

Hi everyone out there. I know I haven't finished my other fic, but I love this one. Not to mention that hardly anyone reviewed my first, anyway this is the fic I should have started out with. I really like it and I hope you will to. Please please review! No reviews no story updates. Come-on people don't let me down (sheds a forced tear). Oh yeah I don't own SM, so don't sue me I'm hard working flat broke girl : ) This is La Blue Evita saying TA TA for now.

Usagi looked down at her prince's face. He was so...Beautiful. He was her sleeping beauty, except there would never be a kiss to wake him from his slumber. No kiss from her atleast. Her cheeks turned red with the thought of even kissing him. 'Oh God I really do love him,' she thought smiling sadly. She mouthed the words I LoveYou, wondering if she would ever get to say them to him out loud. She bent closer, as close as she dared. Her blond pigtails fell forward brushing his cheeks. She jerked her head back when Mamoru began to stir. Usagi, afraid he was going to wake up tried to move, but her body seemed to have a mind of it's own. She couldn't move. She stared at him entranced, holding her breath afraid to breathe or move a muscle.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. Almost every night she did this. Pushing the envelope by entering his room when he was asleep. She watched frozen in place as his mouth parted to take in air. She had never seen lips so perfectly shaped she loved them, and yet those same lips could mock and ridicule her so easily. His nose twitched, and Usagi's heart melted. It was hard to believe that beneath this beautiful placid face was a brilliant and dangerous mind. Her fingers ached to touch the smoothness of his baby fine ebony hair that lay tousled and wet around his face like a black halo. A feeling of longing overwhelmed her, making her hot and dizzy. She closed her eyes trying to regain control of herself. When she was finally free from the temporary paralysis that had gripped her, she wiped away the beads of sweat that had begun to form on her brow. 

She rose silently from the kneeling position she'd taken by the dark corner beside his bed. She froze when his body shifted moving part of the sheet that covered him. A well-muscled thigh peaked out from beneath the black silk sheets. Her faced burned with embarrassment when she realized he was completely naked underneath the ripples of the black sheet that surrounded him like water. 'Dear God I'm going to faint' she thought as she clutched her hand to her frantic heart. Though she could see nothing beside his thigh, she felt like she'd been caught doing something bad. Making no noise as she moved, she turned away as embarrassing thoughts popped into her head. That was another one of Usagi's attributes, incredible stealth. The moon by chance reflected off the hilt of her sword casting a bright light on Mamoru's face. This time when he stirred half of the sheet moved away from his body. Before she could see what else the sheet would reveal Usagi ran towards the open window and jumped through headfirst. The cool night air blew through her hair as she fell like a rock unafraid of the earth rushing up to meet her.

Just before she hit the ground she spread out her arms like a bird and did a summersault. She landed low in a squatting position; her boots leaving deep prints in the slippery mud. She was about to stand up when her right foot slipped on a mound of mud. She had no time to react. Her feet flew up over her head. Her head hit the dirt with a sickening thud. She bit her lip to stop from screaming as mud squeezed through her fingers and hair. She was now on her back looking up at the night sky. "This is insane. No, I'm insane" she said angry with herself for falling. Suddenly she heard a cracking sound. She rose quickly to her feet. Her right hand touched the sword at her side. She looked around her slowly. She heard the sound again. 

This time she took off running towards the rose bushes. Her pigtails flew behind her like two gold scarves. The stone wall that separated the castle and the guard's quarters was just behind the red roses. She figured she could jump and climb the rest of the way up the wall no problem. Usagi being the klutz that she was tripped over a rock unseen in the darkness and fell. Her swearing was muffled out when her face hit the mud. Her lip hit her teeth hard causing salty blood and saliva to fill her mouth as she struggled to get up.

She touched her lip. "This is definitely going to leave a bruise," she said to herself. How would she explain it? Once more Usagi pushed herself up out of the dirt and got up wincing. Half-limping half-running Usagi decided not to play acrobat anymore, and took the long way around through the woods. She prayed the limp in her leg would be gone by the morning. She walked through the dark hallways of the soldiers quarters. She winced at every squeak her muddy boots on the marble floor. Each clit clat resounded in her ears like banging drums in the huge corridor.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached her room. She reached her hand out and grasped the cold brass handle of her door.

Okay I know this isn't a cliff- hanger, but I don't want to make this chapter to long. if you like this story so far please review. 


	2. At First Sight

Thanx to all those who reviewed my fic. Yes this is a U/M fic. It's going to take a while but I'll get to it. In this chapter you'll find out how Usagi became a knight. I must admit I switch from first to third person, but you'll hardly notice it. There will also be allot more dialog. This one is long. Really long. I don't really mind flames as long as they aren't for my grammar and spelling. Crap like that. We all know I don't own SM so I'll skip that old routine. Well here's the next chapter to A Knights Tale.

A chill went up and down her spine as the cold metal bit into her tiered hands. Usagi bit her lip causing more pain at every creak and squeak the handle made as she turned it. When the handle was rotated all the way around, she pushed the door open. She gently closed it behind her and sunk to the floor. She felt like she had spent the whole day out in the rain and come home to a wet bed. Her bottom lip was smarting, her hair was a mess, and she was starting to get a throbbing headache.

Usagi leaned her head against the hard oak door and closed her eyes trying to will the pain away. ' It must be around 2:30am' she thought. 'Great, two more hours before the early morning round up.' She sighed and looked to the window. The moon was full and bright almost hypnotic. The moon always seemed to calm her. She needed to be calmed after running through the trees and bushes with a limp leg. She'd also torn her fairly new breeches she'd practically lived in all summer. The five flights of steps she'd climbed hadn't helped much either. One thing was glad for was that she had a room to herself, because she was the only woman in the entire army. Other that that she had no other special privileges. 

Summoning energy from God knows where Usagi slowly pushed herself up with wobbly arms. It was almost painful to walk over to the water basin on her bed- side table. When she stood in front of the small basin she pulled out the two small buns on top of her head. Her mud caked hair fell down touching the carpet. Closing her eyes Usagi splashed water on her face. The water felt refreshing against the thick mud that slid down her for-head and cheeks. With both hands she grabbed her hair and proceeded to wash it clean in the basin. Water splashed everywhere, as her long blond hair dripped streams of brown water into the basin, on to the carpet. Usagi looked down in to the brown pool of water. Her own reflection stared back at her.

'This is obsessive behavior Usagi. What's wrong with you?" she said to herself. Her reflection looked back up mimicking the woeful look she wore. "He's driving me crazy." Usagi said quietly. For some reason she felt restless and mad. Mad at what she didn't know. She gathered her hair up and braided it into a messy braid. She sighed heavily. That was another thing Mamoru hated about her. Since she was five she'd always kept her hair up in two little buns with pigtails streaming down the sides of her head. Since she'd known him he'd always teased her about having two dumplings sewn to the top of her head.

He was always insulting and reprimanding her. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't on her case about something. It seemed to her that he lived to embarrass her, while she now lived to love him. She had no idea when it had all happened. One day during drills he had tackled her and said something about how she was never prepared, she had meant to make a smart remark, but instead had almost said I love you. She remembered the first day she'd ever met him. It had been March 3 she was sure because that was a day she'd never forget. It was the day of the tournaments. She'd been 13 and Mamoru, Malachite, Kunzite, Jedite, and Nephrite were 17. 

* **_Flask Back_***

It was before king Mamari's fatal illness. Before she'd ever really known who Mamoru was. It was before...everything. 

She was so proud of herself then, being chosen out of thousand of other girls to be the last guardian for the prince. The tournament had been exclusively for women 13 to 18. Girls from all over had flocked to their kingdom. It was the first of it's kind in all of History. She'd wanted to be a knight so badly, and her mother had let her try out. She'd trained long and hard with her brother Malachite, to help her prepare for the tournament. She had had a natural advantage over the other competitors anyway, because Malachite was already one of the prince's senior knights. He'd lived in the royal palace away from his home since he was 15. It was one of the rules of knightdom. Whenever Usagi did see him it was only for a few weeks out of the year or on holidays. Malachite had known Usagi was capable of beating every girl there.

Usagi was strong, agile, and brave, and at 13 she and four other girls the same age were the youngest competitors. The only fault she had was her clumsiness. No one could understand how a girl who fenced as well with her right as she did her left hand, fought in hand to hand combat, and rode horses as expertly as Usagi could bump and trip over things as easily as she could. Even with her cursed clumsiness she'd still come out on top. The toughest competitors however, had been the four girls that where her age. It took her twice as long to beat them in fencing and hand to hand as it did any other girl. It had fascinated her.

They had definitely been tough. There was one of the four Usagi remembered in particular. She was as tall as some of the 18year olds. She had long brown hair tied behind with a green ribbon. She'd been incredibly strong. She had even given Usagi a dislocated shoulder. The only way Usagi had beat her was a chance kick in the stomach. It must have been her weak spot. She remembered with some pain that still remained, how she had tried to make friends with those girls after the tournament. There was one girl with long black hair who had told the others to stay away from her. She had obviously been the leader of their little group. Only the quiet one with dark blue hair had smiled at her then turned away quickly when she noticed her friends staring at her.

It was funny, out of all those girls she'd fought she only really remembered those four. There had been a numbness in her that she couldn't recognize, but it had all faded with the happiness that she had won. She Usagi had made history. It started out as the happiest day in her life. That next evening was her coronation as a royal knight. She had worn black armor with silver trimming her father had had made for her. Everyone had stared at her then, because she was dressed as a man not in a dress as young woman her age should have been. 

She had looked past their gazes with her head held high to where the king, queen, and prince were seated, at the end of the Great Hall. King Mamari sat in the middle, queen Savet on his left and Mamoru on his right. She remembered it all as if she were watching a movie. Next to the prince were his four senior guardians. She took strength from the other knights who were standing straight and tall. If not for them she would have passed out. She had been that nervous.

Their silver armor gleamed as bright as the sun in the light of the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Usagi remembered trying to catch Malachite's eyes, but he had obviously been trying to ignore her. She'd held her breath as she walked towards the royal couple. Heads bowed as she walked past. She wanted very much to run away from all the eyes that stared at her; but of course doing that would have brought eternal shame and disaster to her family according to Malachite. Out of the corner of her eye's she saw her parents standing next to nobles who would have shunned them had it been and other situation. They smiled at her. Her mother's eyes were brimming with tears. Usagi exhaled and gave them a small smile. The walk seemed like an eternity to her. 

She had a strange feeling and for some reason turned her head slightly to the right. Four pairs of eyes bore into hers. Usagi almost fainted. It was those four girls! They were there waiting for her to mess up. She'd quickly turned her head forward. Usagi cringed as the next images from her past came into her mind. This was the part of that day she couldn't erase no matter how hard she tried.

She tripped. Usagi had actually tripped over her own foot. Fortunately she had caught herself before she fell. 'Oh God.' she'd thought. She could here the snickers coming from the crowd. All the blood in her body rushed to her face. With all the dignity she could gather she'd finished that long arduous walk to the huge red carpeted steps. She'd been damning herself when the king' deep bass voice had interrupted her thoughts. She was aware that the entire court of Juuban was watching her. She held her head high meeting the king's eyes.

"Tsukino Usagi," he began "You have bested the most skilled women in the entire country, and the lands beyond in every form of combat." he said. "Kneel" Usagi knelt. The king rose from his throne and Usagi believed that she'd never seen a more intimidating man in all her life. Broad shoulders, piercing green eyes, and unruly brown hair. His beard was just a unruly as his hair. Back then he stood well over 6ft tall. Usagi pulled out her sword and presented it to him. 

Her hands were shaking so bad she was surprised, the sword didn't rattle right out of her hands. "Usagi," he'd said in that same voice Mamoru had that made her insides quiver "I dub you –" the blade touched her left shoulder "Knight of the heir to the throne, prince Mamoru Alexander Chiba." the Blade touched her right shoulder. "Now stand up and greet you prince!" the king said smiling. She remembered how much Mamoru had looked like his father. Mamoru had inherited his hair color and eyes from his mother, but there was no doubt he was the king's son. King Mamori had been a pillar of strength back then. No one ever guessed he would become the feeble senile skeleton he was today. when Usagi turned around all the Nobles were cheering for her. She looked at Malachite he had smiled at her then turned away with the other knights as they walked towards the crowd of nobles who were beginning to mingle and dance.

The only thought that had gone through her mind was 'It's not over yet.'. She turned around facing the thrown and walked to where prince Mamoru was seated. Queen Savet smiled at her then nodded. Usagi bowed then faced the then unknown prince Mamoru. Her spine had tingled when she looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach flipped. He was so handsome! This had been her first taste of her teenage hormones in action. His hair was jet black and cut short according to the current fashion, which was usually set by himself and his exclusive group of friends.

He had bangs that were a bit overgrown giving him a dangerous look. Little did she know, they only accentuated what had already been there. His eyes Oh his eyes were the most beautiful blues she'd ever seen, almost like midnight blue. They were incredible. Her thoughts had flown away then. No wonder all the women in Juuban loved him. He was so so she couldn't even think of any word to describe him. She'd never been a pessimist, but she thought if looked hard enough she would find some flaw or fault in his appearance, but there was none. 

Usagi laughed at how innocent her mind had been. She hadn't known then that appearances could be deceiving. All she could think was that all the rumors she'd heard about him having been with many women must had been true. He looked like he could have anyone he wanted.

She'd over heard the other girls giggling and blushing over the stories of how many "conquests" he'd had. She'd not understood fully but concluded that it had something to do with kissing and hugging. That's how truly innocent she'd been. Her own neighbor who had been the same age as her then, had married alone months before the tournament. Usagi spoke words to him she hardly heard. "Your majesty I am honored to meet you. I will do my best to guard and protect you from any danger the may befall you." she'd bowed to him then stood straight. He had a mocking look in his eyes as he looked her up and down. "Your Malachite's sister I presume?" he'd asked.

"Yes my Lord." she said. "Funny he never said he had a sister. He talked of you as if you were his brother." His voice was flat and he acted as if he were bored. Usagi hadn't known if he had given a compliment or not. She'd just smiled at him stupidly. Now she guessed it most likely was not. She'd been so young then. Had she imagined that hint of venom in his voice? his eyes flicked past her as if to say "you're dismissed now". She watched his face light up when he spotted someone else. "Beryl, how good it is to see you again." he said. Usagi looked behind her. Right off Usagi hadn't liked the women. It surprised her, because she usually liked everyone. She'd looked to be about 19 or 20.She had long curly auburn hair, with a peaches and cream complexion. She was dressed in a beautiful purple gown that was covered with black lace. 

She was pretty though in a made- up way. Usagi guessed that she had probably been one of Mamoru "conquests". Her eyes bugged out of her head when she noticed how low her neck -line fell. Her breasts swelled up against the material of her breasts every time she took a breath. They reminded her of peaches, two Huge peaches. Usagi squirmed, she felt unnaturally uncomfortable next to this women. Mamoru rose as beryl began to hand out her hand to him. "Dance with me Beryl." he side in an odd voice. They descended down the steps with the people parting the crowd when they started to dance. 

Usagi was furious. She'd looked were the queen sat watching the whole display. His mother gave her an apologetic look, but said nothing. Back then she hadn't cared how handsome Mamoru was. She was about to make her anger known. When a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder. She jumped startled and turned around. "Malachite!" she exclaimed and was about to hug him, but he stopped her looking very embarrassed. He never had been one for emotions anyway.

"Congratulations." he said smiling and shook her hand. "Thank you Mal." she said. " Thank God you didn't fall that would have been really humiliating." he said. Usagi looked down at her boots embarrassed. Malachite led her down the stairs. Suddenly out of no where she blurted " Mal who is that woman the prince is dancing with?" Malachite looked over at the dancing couple. "Her name is Beryl, and that's all you need to know. So don't ask." he said. "Okay." Usagi said quietly. "She's pretty." she added. Malachite snorted "She's something all right he mumbled."

She had tried to cheer herself up, only to be let right back down. She smiled up at her big brother. "Dance with me please Malachite." she'd said with enthusiasm. Malachite shook his hair sending his long white hair swirling around him like snow showers. " Sorry, I already have a partner." He pointed to a girl with long blond hair. Her eye's followed the direction of his finger. "What! Not her!" Malachite frowned. "Why not her?" he asked. Usagi felt a lump in her throat. she stamped her boot on the floor. Then she was sorry. She hadn't meant to do that. "Oh forget it!" Usagi said. Before Malachite could say anything else to her, she fleeted towards the balcony. She pushed open the thick crimson curtains that separated the balcony from the apart and stepped outside. She breathed in the fresh air to help her clear her head. 

The girl Malachite was dancing with, was one of the four girls that were her age. She didn't have anything against her it was just that- Usagi broke down and started to cry. Everything was going wrong! She immediately stopped crying when she felt the first tear roll down her cheek. She had wondered what was wrong with her. She never cried, no matter what the situation. 

She felt guilty and selfish. She touched her face and felt the wetness on her cheek. what was wrong with her. Even now when she thought about it she got mad at herself for crying. She wiped her face and blinked, trying to clear her eyes. She heard the curtains move behind her, and she turned around quickly to see who the intruder was. This was the part that played over and over again in her memory. It would be burned in her mind forever. She was to say the least stunned when she saw prince Mamoru silhouetted in the brilliant light of the chandeliers. He started walking towards her.

Once again Usagi's stomach flipped. Back then she thought it was hunger. She thought that for a couple of weeks after that her stomach flipped when she was around him, because he made her hungry. "P-prince Mamoru." she said then bowed. She hoped he hadn't heard the nervousness in her voice. "You forgot this." he had said. Usagi looked down at what he held. It was her sword. "Thank you Majesty." she said. Mamoru said nothing he only looked at her. Usagi felt naked beneath his eyes.

Then his hand reached out. Usagi eyes grew wide wandering what he was doing. The tips of his fingers touched her face then. His finger brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. He looked at her once more then he turned around and left. 'Fond memories.' Usagi thought. After that night he had hated her since. Usagi could see her self at 13 standing in the dark shaking and confused.

***_End of Flash Back_*** 

Usagi was in bed now. Her hair still needed a little washing, but not too much. She knew there was a strategy to her madness. Maybe one day Mamoru would come around to seeing her in the way she saw him. before she went to sleep she touched the place where Mamoru had touched her cheek.

Well that's the end of chapter two. I know not much dialog, next chapter I promise. I'm thinking on bringing the scouts back but I'm not sure. There will be a new character in chapter three, and look forward to seeing Beryl again real soon. 

Now go reveiw! 


	3. Completely devoted to You

Hi there everyone! Thanx to all the people who reviewed my story. In this chapter a little bit of why I rated this fic R begins to show. Poor Usagi, almost every thing that can go wrong goes wrong in this chapter, but it'll turn around somehow... Mamoru is really cold in this story. Or at least at the beginning... He could almost be a villain, almost. I love Mamoru being dark and mysterious. Don't you? There are also some secrets to be revealed later that will effect the lives in this story. I don't own SM, but a do own a two week old tabby named Cocoa. Hi Cocoa! To all my new readers I hope you enjoy this third chapter of A Knights Tale. Oh yes, Please review. : ) This is La Blue Evita signing off.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Wake up Usagi! You're going to be late!" someone shouted from outside Usagi's door. Usagi bolted up in bed. "What?" she said groggily. She looked disoriented at the rays of light streaming through her window. Hadn't she only fallen asleep a minute ago? Yawning she scratched her head and looked at the small clock beside her table. Her eyes grew wide horror, clearing the fog that covered her brain. " It's 5:15!" she screeched. 

She threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. "Oh god" she said, as she scrambled towards her wardrobe, nearly tripping over her sheets in the process. "Mamoru is going to kill me." She began to rip off her clothes from the night before. Her stomach was killing her. 'Oh please no!' Usagi thought, as she ripped off her breeches and peeked into her underwear. "Oh thank you," she said relieved. At least her courses hadn't started yet. She was cursed enough with out having to deal with "the curse".

Bong... Bong... Bong...! Beads of sweat began to spring up on her for-head when she heard the warning bell. "Stupid! stupid! stupid!" she mimicked. With trembling hands she pulled open the wardrobe doors, and pulled out her uniform. It had been quite a while since they'd had drills and Usagi hadn't been fitted for a new uniform yet. She was on her tip- toes feeling around the top shelf of her wardrobe for her mouth paste and tooth- brush. When finally she located them she grabbed them, and ran back to her bed in a panic. She threw her uniform down, and squirted the minty tasting goo in her mouth, moving it around her teeth with her tongue.

'Water, water I need water.' she thought. She turned to the water basin near her bed. "Nooo!" she gurgled, when she realized she hadn't change the dirty water in the basin. 'No time. No time.' she thought echoing her words. She turned back to her bed and shoved the toothbrush in her mouth. She then frantically pulled on her pants. She grabbed the matching shirt, and shook it roughly, thinking she could shake out the wrinkles. Needless to say it didn't work. She then pulled it over her head, and managed to get her arms through the sleeves, while at the same time getting two quick brushes in with her toothbrush. Yes she was truly talented. When Usagi tried to pull her shirt all the way down it wouldn't budge.

Bong! Bong! Bong! The late bell rang loudly, giving her the final warning. The sweat began to poor down her face. She checked the clock again. It was exactly 5:20. Usagi groaned in frustration as jerked the shirt over her chest. She was surprised to see that the stretchy fabric strained against her growing breasts. Any other girl would have been quite excited, Usagi however, was indifferent to the changes to her body. Unconcerned she began to brush her teeth quickly. When she was finished she spit in the basin. She hated the sticky feeling in her mouth. As if it had just appeared, Usagi spotted a glass of water on the mantle place, and ran for it. 

She'd never been so happy to see water in all her life. She tossed the water in her mouth swished, and gurgled quickly. By accident she swallowed some of the water and began to choke. Before it all came spewing out of her mouth Usagi ran to the open window, and spat it out, coughing and gasping for air. "Hey!" she heard someone shout from below. "Sorry!" she yelled back, and ran to her wardrobe. She pushed the heavy clothes aside and reached her hand for her boots and body armor she'd thrown on the floor. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on her feet.

She then pulled the lightweight armor over her head, relieved that it still fitted. For vanity's sake, she ran to the mirror above her bedside table to fix her hair. She stared in horror at her swollen lip. Her bottom lip was noticeably a pinkish red. Small blue half moons identified where her teeth had bitten her flesh. "No time Usagi!" she said to herself. She tried undoing the braid in her hair. She screamed in frustration when her fingers tangled in her damp hair. Finally untangling her small hands Usagi quickly put her hair in the usual style.

She looked in the mirror quickly before going to the other side of her bed to get her sword. She new she looked terribly untidy. Mamoru had told her many times before that she was an embarrassment to his knights. He would then go on on in that calm way of his, about Usagi representing him and his other knights, always with that mocking look in his eyes. It was almost the same thing every morning. She never had time for her appearance, nor did she really miss it. Usagi didn't know just how beautiful she was, even with her disheveled hair, and wrinkled clothes. No one, but her mother had ever told her she was pretty. She was like an uncut diamond waiting to be cut in a way that would make her sparkle. She'd laughed when her mother had told her this, wondering what nonsense she was speaking. Everyone recognized her beauty, but she and Mamoru himself.

As she'd expected no one was in the soldier's quarters, but herself. "Come on. Come on," she said as she raced down the stairs, taking them 3 and 4 at a time. She was going so fast that she was afraid to stop. 'Finally' Usagi thought, as she reached the last dozen or so steps. She attempted to jump the last steps, thinking she would make up for last night's clumsiness. "U-" was all she heard before slamming into Jedite. It was like hitting a brick wall. Usagi fell backwards, landing hard on the marble steps. She groaned when her elbow hit one of the steps hard. "I was just coming to retrieve you." Jedite said sticking out his hand to pull her up. "Yes. Thank you." Usagi said sarcastically. 

She winced as he pulled her up by her hurt elbow. Usagi wobbled backwards, out of breath and exhausted. Jedite grabbed her for-arm. "Come on," he said lurching her forward. "I'm fine." Usagi said jerking her arm away. Jedite smiled down at her, his dirty blond hair cascaded over his broad shoulders. "Mamoru's quite mad at you my dear," he said. Usagi scowled he and Kunzite were always being "the jokers". She looked into his laughing green eyes, a raised her brows. "When Mamoru not mad at me?" she said. Kunzite only looked at her. "We've been waiting for you so we could start the meeting," he said. Usagi felt sick. "What happened to your lip?" Jedite asked smirking. "Oh shut up." Usagi said blushing. "Secret lover I see." Jedite said. "What?" Usagi said, not getting it.

Mamoru was always cool, calm, and collected, until something set him off, which was quite rare. When he wasn't in one of his moods, he was charming. When he was around women he became the flame and they were the yielding moths. All his men respected him, and would instantly give their life for his if need be. There was a recklessness and mystery to him that his men loved. Some were even infatuated with him. The majority of them however, feared him and his reckless nature. "She's late." Mamoru said calmly. "I sent Jedite to retrieve her." Malachite said. 

He was furious with Usagi. She knew how Mamoru valued punctuality. He watched steadily as Mamoru checked his fingernails, and flicked dirt off his nails, it was a sure sign that he was really really agitated. Mamoru was his closest friend, so he knew how Mamoru worked. At least he thought he knew. He had witnessed Mamoru's violent temper sometime ago, and had been amazed at the extent of it. He was also aware of how his agitation always seemed to be directed towards Usagi.

He had warned her to be wary of his temper, and not to do things that agitated him. But did she ever listen? No. Usagi was too headstrong. Malachite always kept in mind that Mamoru was his leader first, and friend second. He knew that he himself was not above being reprimanded. Mamoru's voice broke through his thoughts. "How many times must this happen...Malachite?" Mamoru said. Malachite's eyes darkened. "With all do respect my lord. I'm not her keeper. Usagi makes her own decisions. I have nothing to do with them," he said. Mamoru nodded his head, and flicked off the dirt from underneath his nails. "She is not a child my lord." Kunzite who was unusually quiet said.

Mamoru gave no response. He only looked at Kunzite from the corner of his eyes. That was the thing about Mamoru that drove the women wild. No one ever really knew what he was thinking. There was always a sort of mystery, and darkness that surrounded him. It was all part of his sexiness. There was little to nothing he feared. That was the dangerous side in him. What could you do to a man who feared nothing, and basically cared for nothing? At that very moment, Jedite walked in to the room with Usagi in tow. "All accounted for." Jedite announced as he walked into the dark room. He took a seat, leaving Usagi standing in the doorway. Mamoru pushed back his chair and walked toward Usagi. 

He counted to ten as he neared her, trying to control himself. When he stood in front of her, he said calmly "Why are you late?". Usagi unconsciously took a step back. Mamoru stood over six feet tall. He was always intimidating to Usagi, basically anybody. She lifted her head defiantly. 'I over slept." she said. Mamoru's eyebrows seemed to rise in amusement. A small almost invisible smile played on his lips.

Then the smile disappeared, and he starred her directly in the eyes, startling Usagi. She felt heat pool in her stomach and travel like wild fire throughout her body. It then settled to her stomach, and then lower still. The sudden reaction to her body left her feeling dizzy. Mamoru emotionless eyes flicked with something that made her afraid. The room was dead quiet. A pin could be heard dropping in the silence. "Ten laps around the soldiers quarters." Mamoru said finally, bringing Usagi out of her stupor. Usagi became furious, and for a moment she lost her mind. 'No." she said, and instantly regretted her words. 

Quick as a flash Mamoru grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him, so that they were only inches apart. His fingers bit into her flesh. His voice was level as he spoke. He was so close Usagi could feel his breath ruffling the bangs on her forehead. "You will do those laps or I'll have you whipped, then sent home with your meager belongings tied to your back." he said. Behind his long bangs his dark blue eyes bore into hers. It sent shivers up her spine. Usagi couldn't think of a smart remark for the life of her. The rage in his voice was unmistakable.

Even with Malachite in the same room Usagi was utterly terrified. She was utterly embarrassed also. Out of pure pride she jerked her arm away roughly and walked out of the room. "Yes my...king." she said before leaving. Mamoru worked his fingers. There was something about that girl that made him want snap. He didn't know what it was. The one thing that always got him going was when the insolent little thing ignored his orders. She wasn't like the women he knew, and that bothered him. It made him mad that an insignificant woman could even get to the point of annoying him.

Jedite began to laugh "All this tension's making me hungry." he said. "Jedite." was all Mamoru said, and Jedite stopped laughing. Mamoru was definitely not in the joking mood. Nephrite who had been quiet the whole time spoke up. "We still can't start the meeting without her my lord," he said. He was always the voice of reason. Mamoru looked at him expressionless. "Meetings over." he said. "Malachite inform my mother that I shall be gone, and return at dawn." Mamoru said. Then he walked out of the room checking his nails one last time.

Usagi's eyes stung with unshed tears. 'Stupid Mamoru." she thought. 'I hate him!' Today was one of those days she would allow herself to wallow in self- pity. It was her only comfort. Her chest burned from running and her legs felt weak. There were a few scratches on her arms from when she'd run into the gardenia bushes. Her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. She doubted that any remnants of yesterday's hearty dinner of roasted pork, cheese, bread, and cake still remained in her hollow stomach. She felt exhausted and completely drained.

The sun was at it's starting to produce it's blistering heat already. Her long hair clung damp and clammy to her sweaty neck. Her face was flushed and hot. She was sure the ladies of the court would be horrified to look at her now. Usagi became madder. 'Damn those ladies to!' she thought. She had gone back to the conference room only to find that they were all gone. She clamped her hand on the shooting pain in her side. 'It's all my fault.' she thought. 'I shouldn't be mad at him. I was the one who was late for the meeting.'

She could spot the palace gardens just up ahead. There in the sanctuary of the trees she could drown herself in self- pity. Just as soon as Usagi had turned to hating Mamoru she loved him again, and began thinking of his deep blue eyes starring into the depths of hers. Calm tropical lagoons meeting turbulent blue seas was how she liked to romanticize about it. Not only was Usagi a romantic she was a dreamer. She and Mamoru were the complete opposite of each other in every thing except fighting. Usagi had surpassed all the other knights in all forms of combat. Everyone except Mamoru, he was the best. They'd really had two major battles and Mamoru had been a genius on the field of battle.

She and the other knights had been more like back up than his guardians. During their training was the only time she and Mamoru almost got along. They could predict each other's move so easily. Those were the most painful and best times she had with him. Lost in her daydreams, Usagi didn't her the soft steps of the man creeping up behind her, until it happened. "Wah!" Usagi yelled, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Usagi acted fast. She grabbed a fist full of the offender's hair from over her shoulder, and proceeded to pull them over her head. "Mylady! It's me! Stop! Stop!" Usagi was just about to punch this person in their stomach when she recognized the voice. "Andrew?" she said letting go of his hair. She turned around and looked angrily at the tall blond man. She recognized him to be one of the generals in Mamoru's army.

Andrew rubbed his fine blond hair. "Damn it!" he cursed, as pain throbbed through his skull. He'd really made a fool of himself. "I could have really hurt you." Usagi yelled. "And who gave you the right as to take such liberties like grabbing me general?!" she said so flustered she barely knew what she was saying. Andrew looked down at Usagi, who stood more than a full foot shorter than him. Rather than being afraid, he was amused. He was years older than her, but she was ranks higher. He couldn't tell her his real intentions were that he'd seen her walking alone and figured it was his only chance to confess his love to her, so naturally he lied.

" I thought you were going to fall my lady." he said, with his dark green eye's blinking rapidly. He gave her his most honest face. Being so naive, Usagi immediately excepted his apology. "No." she said shaking her head, and allowing her body to relax. "I'm just a little tiered." she said. 'May I pick you up?' Andrew said to himself. "Forgive me my lady." he said instead. Usagi smiled at him, making him want to sweep her away, and make love to her. 

'Take control of yourself man!' he told himself. "All is forgiven." Usagi said kindly. She turned and kept walking. Andrew thought fast. "Wait my lady!" he said. "May I escort you to where ever it is that you are going?" Usagi sighed. "No thank you Andrew. I'm quite alright." she said. Andrew couldn't let her go not yet. "Well then where are you going?" he said warily. 

Usagi stopped and turned around to look at him. For some reason he blushed. 'I could use some company.' she thought. "To the garden," she said leaving the invitation hanging in the air. She turned around and kept walking. Andrew took this as an invitation for him to come along. but just to be safe he asked " May I accompany you then I was headed to the gardens anway." "If you like." Usagi said over her shoulder. Usagi had never been courted before so she saw nothing at all amiss with the situation. Andrew on the other hand, thought she was playing hard to get like most women he'd bedded. Usagi, though would be different. He was going to make her his wife.

He assumed that when he eventually got around to telling her, she would obviously be thrilled. Usagi was the perfect woman for him, or so he thought. Long shapely legs, gorgeous blue eyes, she had it all. The lightweight armor she wore poorly disguised her delightfully plump breasts. He looked at her out of the corners of his eyes and smiled. 'My warrior bride, we'll have fun wrestling together.' he thought. The sun shone on Usagi's hair, and the effect was breath taking. Her small pink lips were parted, and her brows were furrowed, making her look deep in thought. Her cheeks were flushed rosy pink from running, and her flawless skin held a tint of bronze from the summer sun.

Andrew was burning with desire. He wanted her badly. He'd tried many other times to get near her, but those damn knights and that arrogant prince, who treated her like dirt, constantly surrounded her. Andrew believed he would be her knight in shining armor. The only problem was that he felt like an oaf around her. He had no problem with other women and would be greatly embarrassed if they knew their "Casanova" was turning into a love struck puppy. 

"Well we're here." Usagi said pushing the heavy gold gates that led to the royal gardens apart. Andrew was surprised to see someone who looked so delicate be so strong. " The rose garden is my favorite." Usagi said looking up at him. Andrew tried to look surprised. "They are mine also!" he said acting is if he couldn't believe it. He watched, his desire growing as Usagi's face lit up. "Wonderful would you care to race then?" she said with a child's happiness. Andrew looked at her smiling face, and knew he could deny her nothing. Her body was a woman's, but she herself was so child like. She was completely charming. 

"Yes!" he blurted. He prayed no one would be wandering the gardens today. "On your mark!" Usagi said bending down on one knee. "Get set! Go!" Before Andrew could even get up Usagi was gone. A thrill of desire raced through him. One of his fantasies was actually coming true! Well not exactly. In his fantasy he chased her for a different reason. All he could see was her long blond hair floating behind her. She was so fast. She'd also left an aroma of gardenias floating in the air. Did she know gardenias were his favorite flowers? Overflowing with lust and delusion he began to run faster. Her ran faster and faster still, trying to catch her. 

Usagi was happy she'd invited Andrew along. She wondered if he thought her young for wanting to race. She hadn't really meant to ask him. She just felt so lonely and bored. Now she realized how stupid of her it was, because her legs were going to collapse from beneath her. She turned her head around to see if Andrew was catching up. What she saw frightened her for a moment. He was in arm length of her. He looked so determined. He wasn't smiling at all. Usagi saw the thousands of rose bushes and trees come into view as she turned the corner dodging a tree breathlessly.

She saw the root sticking out, and ordered herself to jump over it. Her feet however, like always never obeyed her head and she tripped. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Andrews.

Mamoru rolled out of the wide four poster bed and stretched. "Must you leave me my lord." Beryl cooed. Mamoru snorted in disgust. He was stark naked. Beryl loved the way his large body felt over hers. His eyes drove her mad. She loved to watch the muscles ripple in his muscular lean body. She loved him so much. Sometimes after they made love, he would talk to her about things. She believed she knew him better than anyone did. She knew there were other women, but she didn't care. When she was his wife (and she would be even if it killed her) she would get rid of all of them.

Mamoru turned around to face the tall auburn brunette lying on the bed. She pulled the silk covers from her curvy body, and smiled at him devilishly. She then opened her legs slightly. Mamoru was unimpressed. He'd already had her so many times, and was quite frankly beginning to get tiered of her. He reached into the pocket of his pants and threw a sachet of gold coins between her legs. "Yes." he said, feeling no need to explain himself. 

Beryl flung her body across the bed dramatically. She forced the tears to come. "Why do you treat me so cruelly my love, when all I want to do is be with you?" she wailed. She peaked up to see if he was falling for it. "Drat!" she murmured as she watched him continue to dress, as if he hadn't even heard her. She had one more card up her sleeve and she went for it. "I'm with child and you treat me this way! I'm-" Before she could utter the next words out of her mouth Mamoru was on top of her, and had placed his hand around her neck. He was looking deep into her wide brown eyes. "Your lying." he said. Beryl was frightened, until she felt his hardness against her inner thigh. She smiled deceivingly. Yes things were definitely going to go her way. "No I'm not," she said innocently. Mamoru tightened the grip around her neck. She gasped. 

With his left hand he began to unbuckle his pants. He kept his eyes glued to hers. Those eyes that looked at her behind his bangs were intoxicating. "You're a liar," he said spreading her legs. Mamoru could feel Beryl's body temperature rise, and her breathing become heavier. "Yes!" she gasped when he entered her. "Yes you're lying?" he said with a sinister smirk on he face as he with drew himself out of her. Beryl's pupils began to dilate. "Yes, Yes, I'm lying!" she panted. Mamoru thrust so hard into her it almost hurt. Beryl turned her head from side to side trying to control the orgasm that ripped through her. She flung her arms around his neck, and arched her back trying to bring him deeper. She wished it could always be like this with him, just him and her, the rest of the world gone. She swore she would have him no matter what. Mamoru let go of her neck, and removed her arms from around his shoulders. He pinned them over her head, and proceeded to have his way with her, while she panted I love you in his ears a thousand times. 

Usagi was lost. What had happened? Then she remembered. "You caught me!" she said laughing. Andrew couldn't believe his luck. Here she was in his arms! 'It would be so easy to lean down and kiss her.' he thought, and that's just what he did or at least tried to do.

Usagi watched Andrew's eyes close, and his head begin to lean down towards hers. She froze. What was he doing? Was he trying to...? Usagi panicked and began to wiggle out of his arms. Andrew's eyes popped open. "Let go of me you baka!" she yelled. Andrew let go of her. Usagi was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do. 

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Andrew thought as he tried to regain his control. "I'm sorry," he said laughing. "Well you- you should be you just tried to kiss me! I could have you court marshaled!" she stuttered. Usagi's heart felt like it was about to burst. Why was he laughing? 'I almost had you to' Andrew said to himself. "I know. May I try again my lady?" he said stepping closer to her. He made the move; he might as well go for the gold now. 

Usagi held her arms out to stop him from coming closer. "Don't... Come any closer!" she said. Andrew as to far gone in his Casanova mode to stop. He grabbed her arms and pulled her against his chest. He gave her the look that drove the women wild. "Marry me," he said quietly. This was exactly how he dreamed this moment would be. The sunlight falling through the trees making him look even more gorgeous. His ladylove looking into his eyes. Yes, it was perfect. he could hear the wedding bells now....

"Are you mad?!" Usagi yelled, once more pulling herself from him. "I'm sorry," she said more quietly "but I can't." Was he joking? "I barely know you," she added. Andrew was unfazed. "Ha! We've been in the same army for years!" he said. "Yes, but I still don't really know you." Usagi said again. Andrew acted as if he hadn't heard her. "My father is a very wealthy man, and so am I." Usagi looked him over cautiously, If anything happened she could take him no problem she thought. Andrew thought however, that Usagi looked convinced, so he continued. "You could retire my dear, and never work again." Andrew said. "Creatures such as yourself an I belong together." 

Usagi was shocked. Had he not just heard what she'd said? Andrew grabbed Usagi and drew her close to him. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly. He began to move them so that a tree was pressed against Usagi's back. "Come now my love," he said tilting her head to kiss her by gently pulling her hair. "Don't... Be...So difficult," he said saying each word slowly and deliberately, leaning closer with each syllable. 

Whack! Before Andrew could even reach her small soft lips he was on the ground. Usagi stood over him. "You are mad." Usagi said looking down at him. "I don't want you to come near me again you baka!" she said. She turned and hurriedly began to walk away. Andrew looked up into the trees. A 5'2 foot 100 pounds or less girl had just floored him, mentally and physically. She was perfect for him. It would take a while, but he would win her over or die trying.

Queen Savet muffled her laughter behind her hand, as she watched the scene below her from the window high above the rose garden. She felt sorry for her poor nephew. She watched him rise up from the ground and brush himself off. She turned her head to see Usagi fleeing in the other direction, ever so often turning around to see if her dim-witted nephew was following her. She laughed again. It reminded her of the many times her Mamo-chan had unsuccessfully pursued her.

Unlike Usagi, she had actually been playing hard to get. Andrew was gone so she searched the massive garden to see where Usagi was. She spotted by the water fountain surrounded by the tall trees she'd had imported from China. Her heart broke. The poor girl held her face in her hands. Was she crying? 'The poor child is unawares that she even has a watcher.' Savet thought. Savet sighed heavily. She her son was the cause of Usagi's distress.

She prided herself on being so perceptive. She'd always known the deep infatuation Usagi held for her son. Savet frowned. Her son was a different matter all together. He was a beautiful playboy, whose recklessness scared her to death. Her stomach turned when she thought of all the women he'd been with. He was the cause of this frown line permanently etched in her for-head. Her head throbbed thought of one of his women in particular. How had he turned out so cold and vain? She remembered the little boy who would cling to her skirts, give her a thousand, and tell her he loved her.

Now he never said the word. He was brilliant. A genius even, and yet he couldn't see what was before his very eye's. He could flirt and sleep with all the whores he wanted, and never be satisfied. But the damn boy never took notice of Usagi. What did she have to do strip naked before he would notice her? She had secretly been rooting for Usagi since the beginning. She did pity those women who hearts were broken by her son, but what could she do?

She'd told him when told hi when he was 15, that before she died she wanted to see him married. He had scowled at the idea, and told her that he would never marry. Savet shook her head sadly. She had little time left. She knew that when her Mamo-chan died she would soon follow. She could not imagine living without him. She supposed she was weak for that, but she'd been strong all her life. She was tiered now. At age 35 she was completely drained. She could barely wake up some mornings.

She was afraid however, to leave he son with out warning him. There was a war or something coming. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She'd never told anyone, because no way to prove it. She only had dreams and feelings to back her up. But there were four persons that always stuck out in her mind: Usagi, Mamoru, Beryl, and Diamond. She had no idea what Mamoru's half-brother Diamond his fathers eldest son had to do with it all. She just knew he would be involved somehow.

Well that's it folks. Like it? I would appreciate some suggestions for the next chapter, because I hate writes block. Well you know the drill if you like review, if not who cares? Thank you to all the people who give me such nice reviews! I don't know if I should bring the scouts/senshi back. I think I will. Hmmm. Tuff decisions. I'm so sleepy, so good bye until next time. Cha! Cha! Cha! 


	4. And So it Begins

Hi people. I've been on a little break but now I'm back. Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed A Knights Tale. In the next few chapters I think I'll go into the characters pasts and personalities a lot more. I'm not going to rush the feelings of Mamoru and Usagi, because not everyone falls in love at the same time. I hope it doesn't get to confusing. If so feel free to ask questions. This chapter introduces one of my favorite villains Diamond! He's so much fun. SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, so I give her full credit for SM, but the story is mine. Now on with the story.

Beryl stroked Mamoru's dark hair as he slept. They had made love five times and she felt drowsy and languid. She smiled with satisfaction. How could she ever live without this man? She lifted the thin sheet that covered them and looked down at her soft white stomach. She frowned at the shapely flatness. Not one bulge in sight. Normally this would be a good thing, but not in her situation. 

She dropped her head back on the pillow and looked up at the dark blue canopy that held the four posters of her bed. If only a child would develop he'd have to marry her or make her his permanent mistress, or whatever the case may be. She was no ignorant woman. She knew the old laws of the country. The law had been twisted by the old king because of the harlot Metalica, but she knew better. Metalica had been an uneducated whore. She was much more cunning, and she would go to any lengths to become queen. 

She absently moved her hand back to her stomach all the while fingering the bangs of her lovers hair with her other. It somehow made her feel connected to him to just touch him. She had never once used the oils the medicine women had given her to prevent pregnancy and still… After nights of blinding passion she'd waited weeks and weeks. Nothing. She knew she wasn't sterile. 

She'd found that out at a very early age.

She turned to look at Mamoru sleeping so placidly beside her. She could watch him forever. He had become her obsession. Fate gave her no slack. It was against her. Fate, she thought however, as she moved Mamoru's wet bangs from his forehead was on his side. She moved slowly afraid he would wake. She kissed his forehead lightly and clenched her teeth as she eased herself back down to the bed. 

She was quite positive none of his other mistresses had ever born him a child or else they all would be fighting their way to the thrown. It never crossed her mind that the problem could lie within Mamoru. She bit her lip. A child was her ticket to the throne, she was so sure of it. She'd stake everything on it. As if a light had been turned on in her head her eyes widened in wonder. 

An idea began to brew in her head. She looked down at Mamoru's face. The light the snuck through the closed drapes of the room reflected on his face. She stared in a dream. It was risky. She knew if she crossed Mamoru, and he found out her life would be on the line. She leaned back against the head board. But hadn't she always gotten her way? Her eyes grew bright and an impish smile spread across her face as Mamoru stirred in his sleep.

Savet paced back and forth in her room. She'd just been to see her husband. His state of mind had greatly depressed her. He had seemed as if had not known her, and had stared through her when she'd spoken his name. She was in turmoil. She felt uneasy. Something was terribly wrong. She couldn't pin point it. 'Something's not right.' she thought rubbing her hands together erratically.

Mamoru would soon be king, perhaps within the next two weeks. No matter what she did to distract herself from her own doubts and troubles, she couldn't shake the feeling of unrest she had. She walked back to the window, and her eyes searched for Usagi. She found her lying beside the red rose bushes.

She began to flick the dirt from beneath her nails. She stopped when she realized what she was doing. It was a bad habit she had and did it only when she was nervous. An heir. Mamoru must have an heir to the thrown or else if anything happened to him the throne would immediately go to Diamond. She'd been made to study the laws of the kingdom when she was a child. She knew almost everyone by heart and there were literally thousands.

Her head throbbed when she thought of the whole situation that surrounded Mamoru and Diamond. It was all one big giant mess. When it had been discovered that the harlot Metallica was pregnant with Mamari's child, Metallica had been sent away to expel the rumors. The old king her husbands father had divided the land between Mamari's illegitimate son Diamond and the first born son of her marriage to Mamari.

Diamond's mother had been given the title of queen in the West lands. She Mamari and their son would rule the East. Everyone had praised the old king on his "wise" decision. She had been the only one who had been horrified at the foolishness of it. Of course it had been better than the alternative, which was Metallica becoming queen.

The biggest problem, or so she thought was that the old king had altered the law. Two weeks later the store room that held the very same law, and may others had been "mysteriously" destroyed in a fire. She knew a rivalry had developed between the two brothers. No one, not even her self dared speak Diamonds name around Mamoru. 

She'd sworn to herself that she would unify her country before she died. Sometimes she blamed Mamari then herself. Perhaps…perhaps had she not been playing with his heart, her beloved would not have become depressed and fallen into the arms of the first person who offered themselves without question to him. 

She tapped the glass of the window and looked intently at Usagi. 'You my dear will be the most crucial pawn in my plans' she thought. Usagi was a beautiful girl. Why could Mamoru not see that? She knew there was someone close to him, who had already drawn a ballot and was more than willing to take her place as queen. She refused to speak that detestable woman's name.

She would be dammed if she gave _her_ the chance. Usagi was her candidate and she was more than willing to do almost anything to place her in succession to the throne. She would hold a ball to put her plan into action. It would be a grand ball honoring her husband. It was either that or drugging her and Mamoru and placing them both in the same bed. She believed the latter was a better plan.

She was going to invite everyone, starting with Diamond and his court. A lump formed in her throat. She hoped to God it would work. She smiled trying to reassure herself that this was a good plan. Her hand went to the string of pearls at her throat. 

She rapped the small jewels around her fingers, trying to stop the quiet shaking of her hands.

The room was dark and damp. There was a smell of incense in the air. The huge drapes that covered the massive windows of the North Palace were shut, drawn together by scarlet chords, blocking out the light of day. The only light in the vast throne room was that of the candelabra that hung above the two thrones. Music thrummed through the hall leaving echoes to bounces off the dark granite walls. 

Six musicians with fear filled eyes sat cross- legged in front of a huge pillar, ever so often taking quick peaks from hooded eyes, at the man the man sitting on the throne, and then down at the ground. All were afraid of missing even one beat on their instruments. Their delicate fingers shook with the weariness. They had not had a break in hours. Five dancers veiled in thin red scarves danced with gold coins jingling around their vibrating waits and slim ankles.

On the main thrown sat King Diamond. Above him was the portrait of a striking woman with long dark hair, undoubtedly the picture of the late queen. His intense blue eyes stared intently at the women dancing before him, each trying to out do the rest with seductive movements of their hips to win the favor of their silent master. The only movements he made were his tapping fingers on the armrest of his chair. One ankle rested on the knee of his other leg. His shoulder length white hair hung loose and flowing just reaching his shoulders.

He was a great contrast, dressed in all white to his dimly lit surroundings. His skin was a flawless ivory. His emotionless face was beautiful and looked so very delicate. His emotionless eyes showed no sign of interest in the women who displayed themselves before him. "Do you not find one of these maidens to your liking my lord?" his commanding general Rubeus asked from the seat beside him.

Diamond sighed heavily. "They are one in the same Rubeus. You and Sapphire may have them if you wish" he said waving his hand at the women. "You are most generous my lord." Rubeus said eyeing the women's barely clothed bodies. His attention was distracted when he heard foot steps in the darkness beyond the throne. "My lord," Rubeus said looking at Diamond. He stood up and drew his sword. Immediately the musicians stopped playing. The dancers stopped and looked at Diamond in confusion.

Diamond didn't move, not even to lift his eyes to see who the new arrival was. Rubeus squinted into the dim light. "Who dares interrupt his majesty?" he shouted. "It is I, Falcon." the intruder said finally stepping into the light. Rubeus relaxed and placed his sword back in it's sheath. Diamond stopped tapping his fingers and looked up at the man. "Permission to speak my lord." Falcon said removing his hat and bowing. 

"Permission granted." Diamond said. Falcon cleared his throat. "I'd like to speak with you in private my lord." Falcon said glancing at the curious dancers. Diamond sighed. "Permission denied. Speak hear" Diamond said. Falcon ran his fingers through his coarse dark hair. He clutched his hat tightly in his sweaty hands. "W-Well my lord" he swallowed hard. "The mission failed. I was confronted with a distraction." Diamond stared into Falcons eyes. Falcon quickly averted his eyes to the floor. "The mission was nearly impossible to complete my lord."

Diamond arched his fine brow. "Tell me of this distraction falcon" he said. Falcon glanced once more at the dancers and musicians, who immediately turned their gazes to the ground. "Well the night of the.. you know, there was another there before I came. They came bounding out of his window like a bird flying to the ground!" Falcon's voice faltered when he saw Diamond unsheathe a dagger from his side and begin to twirl it around.

"I've never seen such skills my lord.' Falcon pleaded. "The assailant seemed to fall backwards in the mud. I'm sure it was some kind of military tactic." Falcon paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "When I tried to retreat the assailant jumped up like a-a tiger and unsheathed a luminous sword that shown like the sun. I was afraid to make much noise so I retreated as fast as I could." Falcon concluded.

Diamond placed the dagger on his arm rest. He stood, causing Falcon to take a tentative step back. His pride kept him from taking another. "So what you are saying is you failed to assassinate my brother." Diamond said bluntly. Falcon hung his head. "Perhaps if I were given another chance my lord?" he asked. Diamond looked at him then down at a large chest that sat at the foot of his throne. In the chest lay jeweled swords, daggers, bows, quivers, and many other bejeweled weapons.

All were "gifts' from kings of the surrounding countries he'd conquered. He bent down and pulled out a bow mad of steel with a matching arrow. His movements were so graceful they seemed to flow rather than be limited by clumsy human movements. "Do you like this bow Falcon?" Diamond asked putting the arrow to the bow. Falcon smiled weakly. "Yes my lord." he said "It was a gift from the king of Farulan." Diamond said running his fingers along the engraved words written in a ancient language.

"Do you want it Falcon?" Diamond asked. "Yes." Falcon said. "Then it's yours. A gift for your services." Diamond said. "T-Thank you my lord." Falcon stuttered. Diamond looked directly at Falcon. His eyes were bright and intense. Falcon couldn't help but think how beautiful those eyes were. "Catch," he said pulling back the string and launching the arrow. "Please-" was all that was heard from the doomed Falcon before the arrow tore through his heart. Diamond looked down at the bow in a trance. "It's so beautiful. It's shame I gave it away." he said. He handed the bow to Rubeus. "Burry it with him." he said. "Yes my lord." Rubeus said.

Diamond sat down. He turned his attention to the shocked dancers and shivering musicians. "Continue." he said with a wave of his hand. The musicians immediately began to play and the dancers began to dance, but with much less enthusiasm than before.

Finally done. Well how do you like chapter four? I really like how it turned out. The ball is going to be fun. It plays a crucial part in the story I think. Next chapter we're back to my favorite character Usagi!!!!! Now go review! 


End file.
